A Night by the Water
by Shadow's Galaxies
Summary: Nico has been spending an increasing amount of time by the camp's lake. What will happen when Percy comes to join? Percico, no smut (but implied... Heuheuheu)


**Hey everyone! I'm here with my very first yaoi fic... (Check out my yaoi instagram: so_yaoi) so yeah. Hope you enjoy..**

**PERCICO IS MY OTP!**

Nico looked out over the lake quietly, mug of hot cocoa in hand. He shifted uncomfortably, overly aware of how close Percy was sitting to him. Lately, Percy had been joining him for his nightly vigils more and more. This time, he'd even been kind enough to bring Nico some hot chocolate.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked suddenly. Percy glanced over at him, then back at the silent water.

"Dunno," he murmured, taking a sip of his own drink. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you do. Come on, out with it." Nico pressured him, his full attention now on Percy. He didn't respond for a moment. During that moment, Nico drank in the sight of Percy's features. The way his eyes reflected the shimmering surface of the lake, the way his dark hair framed his face, the soft curve of his nose as they melted into his perfect lips...

"You looked lonely," Percy finally replied. Nico's eyes widened. "I was worried..."

"You were... Worried? About me?" Nico asked incredulously. Percy nodded sheepishly, looking away. "Why?"

"...because..." Percy faltered, then pushed on. "Because I was lonely too." Nico's eyes widened even more. He knew that recently Percy and Annabeth had had a falling-out, but this sounded like they had actually broken up.

"Did you guys...?" Nico asked to confirm his suspicions. Percy looked down, his eyes hidden in shadow. He nodded.

Part of Nico was ecstatic. The other half felt sorry for Percy. He consciously scolded his happy side, but truly, he couldn't deny that he was happy with this.

The two sat in silence for a while, before Nico reached out and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it. Percy visually relaxed at Nico's touch, and, to the son of Hades' surprise, he leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder. This took Nico aback; he just sat in shock for a few seconds. Finally he relaxed, and placed an awkward hand on Percy's head, unconcsiously stroking the boy's hair.

They sat like this for a while, and at one point Nico actually took Percy in his arms, rocking him back and forth, for at one point the older boy started crying. Finally Percy's tears stopped, and only sniffles and the occasional whimper was heard. A minute later, it stopped conpletely, but it was a while before he would talk.

"Sometimes I think I'm too much of a nuisance..," he finally said. "I feel like no one appreciates me..." He sighed. For some reason, this angered Nico. He pulled away (Percy was still locked in his arms, which Nico would be embarrassed about later) and looked Percy square in the eye.

"I always have and always will appreciate you and look up to you." Nico said firmly, and Percy just stared at him, his mouth agape. But this staring contest didn't last long. Almost immediately after that, Nico got this crazy urge, and was even crazier when he succumbed to it.

Nico leaned forward and kissed Percy full on the mouth, leaving him dumbfounded for a few seconds, before, to Nico's delight, he kissed back.

Nico replaced his arms around Percy's neck, his eyes closed as he kissed the son of Poseidon. Oh, how long he had waited for this. He felt tingly all over, amazingly happy inside. He shifted his position so that his body was facing Percy's. He was on his knees, Percy pulled close, his black skinny jeans tight against his legs. But Nico didn't mind, didn't even care. He was kissing Percy Jackson.

Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's small torso, pulling his body close to his. He was a bit grossed out, after all, he was kissing a dude. But he pushed that little feeling away. The rest of his feelings were better. He felt all warm and happy inside, strange yet comforting. Nico's small frame fit perfectly against him and his soft, pale skin was like silk against his own. Somehow, Nico do Angelo made him feel... Wonderful. Much better than he had ever felt with Annabeth around.

Percy pushed forward and suddenly he was on top of Nico, who was flat on the ground, still kissing him. His hands roamed over Nico's chest, he straddled his abdomen. Nico still had his arms wrapped around him.

And then, very suddenly, it all came crashing down. Both of them realized what was happening at the exact same time, and both pairs of eyes, sea green and deep hazel, flashed open immediately. Their lips centimeters apart, they gazed at each other for a moment before scrambling away from each other, each blushing furiously and looking in any direction but each other.

"Uh... Er..." Percy stammered. Nico quickly stood up, brushing dirt off of him. Percy looked at the ground as Nico quickly walked away. But both were happily surprised as they both looked back at each other at the exact same time.

Thenthe moment was over. Each separately returned to their own cabins, and half hoped, half didn't hope, that it was just a dream.


End file.
